<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spanish Lesson by novoselics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797060">Spanish Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics'>novoselics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I am so sorry, Other, This is an abomination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owltober Day 4, Crackship (bisces_ on twitter). Hooty has a realization about his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duolingo Owl (Anthropomorphic)/Hooty (The Owl House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spanish Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT: OMG I DID THE WRONG DAY/ORDER WHOOPS LMAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey guys! You know how sometimes I speak that other human language?” Luz asked, out of the blue. </p><p>	“Sure kid, doesn’t it start with an ‘s’ or something?” Eda responded, before Hooty even had the chance. </p><p>	“Yeah, it’s called spanish. I found a way for any of you to learn it, if any of you would like to.” </p><p>	“Hoot, I do, hoot hoot.” Luz didn’t know where Hooty was going with this, but she assumed it was something to try to get to know her better, and who was she to turn his offer down?</p><p>	“Yay! Perfect, I found an app to teach you, I don’t think you even have to press anything, which is good for you, all you have to do is talk.” With that, she pulled out her phone, and a little green owl appeared. Hooty was in awe of the color, it’s vibrant lime green. Or at least the boiling isles equivalent of a lime. </p><p>	Luz left the phone on a table, and her, Eda, and King went out for the day. Leaving Hooty and the other strange “owl” to their own devices. Hooty was in shock of the human world’s owl’s voice, and how it rolled it’s rs pronouncing the words he had heard Luz say before. </p><p>	Hooty did his best responding to the smaller, 2D owl, “¿Hola, cómo estás hoy?”, it asked. </p><p>	“Bueno y tu?” It wasn’t perfect pronunciation, but it was good for his first day of learning. </p><p>	Sooner than they both knew, they were getting pretty far in the course of spanish Luz had set up. “Mi amor, te amo.” They had both said, almost in unison. </p><p>	Without a second though, Hooty had realized he was in love, perhaps it was forbidden but he would not hide his unrequited feelings for the green-feathered bird. </p><p>	He also finally understood what Luz whispered about Amity under her breath, and felt the same way to something that could never love him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! i am so sorry for this monstrosity, i am assuming it's going to be as terrible to read as it was to write. i would have made it longer, but it was causing me emotional pain to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>